


Lingering Touches

by SachaWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 17 year old characters, Awkward, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Exploring Sexuality, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Identity, Sexuality, Shy Touches, Softcore Porn, Vanilla, awkward sexual scenes, coming off age, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachaWrites/pseuds/SachaWrites
Summary: Marinette felt Chloe’s fingers in her hair, gently pulling out her hair ties as they kissed. The kiss was slow and sweet, nothing short of innocent.Just two girls, kissing.There was nothing wrong with that, right?-Coming of age story in which Marinette and Chloe are discovering their feelings for one another, slowly diving into the abyss of their emotions and sexuality.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Lingering Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please keep in mind this story is written with the French Age of Consent, 15, in mind. Both charaters are depicted as 17 years of age.

Marinette felt Chloe’s fingers in her hair, gently pulling out her hair ties as they kissed. The kiss was slow and sweet, nothing short of innocent. 

Just two girls, kissing.

There was nothing wrong with that, right?

The blonde slowly tugged her to the bed, sitting them down, before continuing. Marinette’s hand were on the girls hips, fingers slowly running over Chloe’s ever so slightly exposed skin. Chloe her hands were still around her neck, playing with some pieces of her dark hair. 

Their kisses were feather light, neither daring to go any further than that. 

Marinette felt a tingling feeling in her belly, like a thousand of nervous butterflies were coming to life inside of her. This feeling wasn’t something new. She had felt it before when she found herself in love with Adrien, but that feeling had long since left. 

Since recently the butterflies had been returning, hitting her twice as hard, twice as fast. At first she believed it was just anxiety about hanging around with Chloe, afraid the girl would relapse into her old petty behavior.

But now she knew the reality behind these flutters.

And she felt terrified.

She barely noticed as they fell back into the bed, their bodies mingled. The blonde pulled away slightly from the kiss, making Marinette open her eyes, squinting to bring Chloe’s face in focus. 

The girl was surprised to see uncertainty in the usually determined heiress. A vulnerability that Marinette didn’t know Chloe possessed. 

There were a million questions in her mind.

Marinette chose to answer them by simply reconnecting her lips with hers.  
Their kissing became a bit deeper, but stayed ever so delicate. Slowly a new, sensual longing entered their kiss. 

Marinette let out a breath against Chloe’s lips. Their legs were intertwined, feet still dangling off of the huge bed. The first movement of their hips went unnoticed to both of them. Marinette felt herself pulling the blonde a little closer by her waist, making the blonde let out the shaky breath. 

Only then the Asian girl noticed how both their bodies moved up against each other. The butterflies that were in her belly slowly knotting together in an indescribably good feeling. 

The way Chloe tugged her lips a little harder to her own, made her realize she wasn’t the only one aware of this amazing feeling. 

Marinette was hyperaware of her senses. She could feel Chloe’s manicured fingers scratching her scalp and neck ever to slightly. The little bit of Chloe’s leftover lip-gloss mingling on her lips. The way Chloe’s every curve seemed to fit into her own as they laid like this…

For the next couple of minutes they laid there, rubbing their bodies together cautiously. Neither of them made any move away from the other, their breaths mixing together between the lightest pecks of their lips. 

A wave of ecstasy went through Marinette’s body. 

Warmth continued to fill her until both their hips slowed down, before eventually stopping. They continued to share some light kissed, until they slowly untangled from the other. 

As they laid there, Marinette could hear Chloe catching her breath from the scene that had just transpired. She looked up at the ceiling, her mind in a haze. 

What has just happened?

What was this feeling?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, starling both teens from their thoughts. “Mlle. Chloe, your father is awaiting you to join him for dinner.” The voice of the heiress her butler came through the door.  
“I- I’ll be down in a few minutes.” She replied, her voice wavering. 

Both of them were sitting up straight now, an incurable awkwardness hanging around them as they heard the butler retreating elsewhere. 

“I should… go.” Marinette spoke after a moment of uneasy silence. She bit her lip a little, her cheeks glowing from her blush.

Chloe nodded, watching her classmate get up from the bed. Marinette retrieved her shoes, which she had taken off when she had entered. Her nerves were wrecking her so much she had a difficult time putting on the ballerina’s. 

After that she took a glance in the mirror. Her hair was a disheveled mess and she quickly ran her hands through it, combing it straight. 

Chloe suddenly stood next to her, holding her hair ties. “Let me… fix it, please.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Marinette quickly sputtered. Her cheeks were becoming even redder than before, outmatching her superhero suit. 

“I insist.” The blonde said, moving to stand behind her. She brushed her fingers through her friends locks of hair. Dividing the hair down the middle, she easily tied the hair back in two twin tails. 

Marinette turned back to her, for a they stared at one another, before Chloe dared to place a fleeing kiss on her lips. “I’ll… show you the way out…” The blonde said barely above a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to review and subscribe to this story if you've enjoyed it. This story is supposed to be a multiple chapter story diving deeper into their relationship. 
> 
> Also let me know how you felt about this story. If you have any constructive critisism, don't hesitate to let me know! I'd love to improve my writing skills for future chapters and other fanfictions I am working on.
> 
> Until next chapter, 
> 
> Sacha


End file.
